Te regalo un poema
by Ladyzafiro
Summary: ¿Qué expresarían los personajes de Candy si por un día fueran poetas? ACTUALIZADO! es el turno de Archie, a días de su cumpleaños
1. Corazón indómito

_**Corazón indómito**_

**__**

**__**

_De a poco como una vertiente_

_avanza en la profundidad de los guijarros._

_Como el rocío resuma entre los pétalos de las rosas_

_Como el otoño arrebata las hojas de los abetos._

_La brisa arrulla las flores de la primavera._

_La lluvia embebe en mi ventana,_

_Cae y cae pausado como el baile de los cisnes._

_Mi alma sondeando en tu mirada, reconociéndote_

_y mi corazón indómito sucumbe a tu amor…_

_El sol y su tibieza insensible a la belleza de la eternidad_

_en las olas de éste océano vagaba mi soledad_

_Soy un fiel romero mendigando por una oportunidad._

_La luz del lucero, consejero de mi pesar_

_Te aleja de mi vida como la bruma matinal_

_Lo que calla mi boca sofocada por mi fatuidad_

_No logrará detenerte de aquel portal._

_Mi alma sondeando en tu mirada, reconociéndote_

_y mi corazón indómito sucumbe a tu amor…_

_Suspiro triste, llagas de mi remordimiento_

_Ya se bañan mis mejillas con un mar de sal_

_Traduce mi oculto sentir_

_que te prodigan mis besos_

_Te estoy amando sin poder atenuar este amor_

_Quiero que mires alrededor _

_este mundo silente que nos rodea a los dos _

_Nota mi presencia, siente este latido que te pertenece_

_Y mi corazón indómito sucumbe a tu amor…_

_Que mis palabras se trasmuten en tus sueños._

_Que mi boca sea tu eterno sabor_

_Que mis brazos cerquen un seto para este amor._

_Que me una a ti eternamente_

_Y permanezcamos así por siempre_

_Y mi corazón indómito está aquí a tus pies_

_Que ya no tengo destino…_

_Si no estoy junto a ti._

_**Terruce Grandchester**_

_**Notas: **_En esta ocasión me imaginé ¿Qué expresarían los personajes de Candy si por un día fueran poetas?...Te regalo un Poema... es justamente eso. Comencé por Terry y un simple verso blanco, espero seguir con los demás personajes.

Describe el sentir de Terry y esa esencia rebelde que solo encontraba la paz con Candy… ¿Necesita alguna otra explicación? Gracias por leer

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	2. oportunidad

_**Oportunidad**_

_**Musita en mis oídos que me quieres**_

_**Cubre mis días con el fulgor de una esperanza**_

_**Invade mis sentidos con tu bálsamo agreste**_

_**Releguemos lejos esta cruel verdad.**_

_**Apacigua la tormenta de mis llantos febriles,**_

_**Que del cieno de un suplicio emergen.**_

_**Arranca las espinas engarzadas en mi alma,**_

_**Con la renuncia que mi boca tuvo que vocear.**_

_**Borra con tus manos el relente de mis suspiros,**_

_**Cincelando con un abrazo tu protección.**_

_**Llévame contigo al alcázar de tus sueños **_

_**donde nadie melle nuestro encuentro.**_

_**Di tan solo que me amas,**_

_**Alimenta mis días con tu sonrisa.**_

_**Quédate en una vigilia con mi cuerpo**_

_**Intenta que mi voluntad inerme a tus caricias.**_

_**Hazme conocer el cielo a tu lado.**_

_**Sácame de aquella oscura galera**_

_**en la que vivo desde que ya no estas**_

_**donde ha imperado mi eterno dolor. **_

_**Cuéntame con tus besos como es el infinito,**_

_**Permanezcamos recluidos en el amor **_

_**Y que el paraíso es posible**_

_**Solo si estamos juntos otra vez**_

****

_**Candice White Andley**_

**__**

_**Notas:**_ Una nueva Oportunidad… es lo único que pide Candy en este poema para volver a estar con Terry… ¿Cómo me la he imaginado? En un frío invierno mirando a través de una ventana, despues de un laborioso día en un hospital, recordando como tuvo que renunciar a él. (Snif!!!). Gracias por leer.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	3. Enemiga

**Enemiga**

Tu talante de Diosa me hastía

Es una bofetada a mi realidad

Tu alegría se convierte en mi grima

Tú… te has vuelto en mi eterna enemiga

La retentiva de mi único amor

En ese cruel lecho de su estertor

Que su última mirada de cielo

Se ha rendido a tu maldita perfección

Las rosas que quise como ofrenda

Arrancan mi sangre saturada de hiel

Esculpiré en el gélido obituario de mármol

La despedida de mi eterno amor

Que no hay nadie que lo amó más que yo

Presa de las sombras de mí desconsuelo

Abdicando a las represalias del odio

Que me atormentan con tu sola estampa.

Apártate de mi sendero lúgubre

En el que por tu culpa me he sumido

Que tu sonrisa calcina esta alma

Arruinando mi alegría y mí calma

Ya se que carezco de noble corazón

Disímil a tu esencia angelical

Tus lágrimas son mi eterna razón

Mi ira es la energía matinal.

El dulzor de la venganza es mi manjar

La purga de mis desdichas

Que no pretendo obrar con compasión

Ni ganar un lugar en ese celeste edén.

Perfume de rosas de Jicky (1) rocían mi piel

Vestidos de seda artificial cubren mi figura

Ayudan a esconder esta estúpida banalidad

Que se vuelve en una mazmorra de cristal.

Retírate de este mi quicio de ilusiones

Yo sostengo en las manos monedas de Tíbar(2)

Aunque ya no llenan este vacío de mi pesar

Tú solo eres el antagonismo a mi maldad

**Elisa Leegan**

****

**Notas**: Enemiga… El poema explica el momento cúspide del odio de Elisa por Candy, tras la muerte de Anthony, ella lo quiso y también refleja la más pura envidia, odio, celos, angustia, pena, miseria…¡Humana al fin y al cabo¿Cómo me la imagino escribiendo este poema? Recordando como murió Anthony, cuando los días y meses han pasado…Candy vuelve a sonreír y ella a estrechar una rosa en sus manos que ocasionan una imborrable herida.

**(1)Jicky**; Es el perfume abstracto de Guerlain de 1889, que en su época simbolizó nuevas tendencias. Era mixto y Aimé Guerlain lo creó en honor a un amor cuando era estudiante. ¿Por qué creo que ese es el perfume que usa Elisa¿Debería explicar mi teoría? Si se han tomado el tiempo (Que agradezco de verdad) para leer el poema, sabrán que hay muchas cosillas que descifrar en él.

**(2)Tíbar**; Estoy haciendo alusión al oro puro (del río Tíbar)…Mucha metáfora… lo se.

Gracias por leer...

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	4. Redención

_**Redención**_

**__**

**La dama Juana es mi fiel compañera**

**Ese sabor amargo y exquisito de la cepa**

**Que consigo gracias a las albricias de mi egoísmo**

**Logra borrar mis días de cruel realidad**

**No me he esmerado por ser un buen prójimo**

**Aunque lleve a Dios en un lábaro de oro**

**Olvidado en el ático de mi ebriedad**

**Cuyas enseñanzas dejé atrás sin vacilar**

**Mi ablución arribó de la joven manos de paloma**

**Con una rosa del perfume del edén**

**Unas lágrimas de desolación las roció**

**En esta travesía de árido remordimiento**

**La ignoré por costumbre de este corazón **

**Que lleva tósigo en sensible sangre escarlata.**

**Soy longevo al cariño y la fina verborrea**

**Y un crío ante su magnificencia etérea.**

**Soy el artífice de una celada de maldad**

**Cruel exilio del afecto sincero que desconozco.**

**Soy un bribón que la lleva lejos de su orbe**

**para ganarme unas monedas de papel**

**Una sonrisa de mariposas multicolor**

**Han moteado este paisaje de ocre color**

**Ella ha vuelto en el rescate de mi alma**

**Armada con amor y con una frase de perdón**

**Mis emociones oscilan mis palabras**

**Ésta noble chica de cabellos del oasis**

**Sus ojos de praderas en primavera**

**Son el óbolo de Dios a mi redención**

_**Señor García**_

**__**

_**Notas:**_ En ésta ocasión era el turno del Señor García, el que se llevó a Candy a Mexico para hacerla trabajar. Un hombre hosco, humilde, bueno para beber, egoísta, creyente si; pero lo había olvidado o dejado de lado… Así es como me lo he imaginado, cuando se arrepintió de sus actos: Redención, es lo que consiguió al conocer a la pecosa. Siguiendo la línea del verso blanco, en esta ocasión una simple "Copla" aunque aquí no resulten las divisiones de las estrofas.

Gracias por leer.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	5. Obsesión

**Obsesión**

****

**Doblegaré tu desprecio de zalaga (1) fina**

**Que has osado a menguar mi orgullo viril.**

**Tú, te has presentado como hermosa fámula**

**En este palacio que he puesto a tus pies**

**Grilletes de platino ligaran tu corazón al mío**

**Calmaré mi sed con el brebaje de tu boca**

**Y seré el sicario malévolo de ese amor**

**que yace por otro en alma inmaculada**

**Tu sonrisa de luna me ha embrujado**

**Azuzando en este delirio ir tras de ti**

**Condenado a la celosía (2) de tu querer**

**Eres la bella Hamartia (3) de todos mis sentidos**

**Por una mirada de tus ojos cetrinos volvería a pecar**

**Suplicando que prodigues de tus labios rosa**

**En mis oídos receptores de mi emoción**

**Adulaciones viles eufemismos de piedad.**

**Te has vuelto en la musa de este madrigal (4)**

**Que de la pluma de mis desvelos.**

**Se tiñen de claroscuro en mi papel**

**Trocando en ésta catarsis añil**

**Me condenaré estoico a este infierno**

**amartelado (5) hasta la eternidad en esta obsesión**

**A la fábula inerte de mis recónditos deseos **

**Convertido por siempre en el neblí (6) de tu figura.**

**Cabellos de sol en mis manos de Penhaligon's (7)**

**Diosa frágil de mis ensoñaciones **

**Zurciré diademas de mis suspiros**

**Mis promesas serán el rojo Coridón (8) de mi cariño**

**Posies (9) de mi alma envenenada de pasión**

**No soy el elegido no soy el bendecido.**

**Tu mirada naufraga en ruta incierta**

**No soy dueño de tus abrazos ni tus sueños**

**No merezco que ilumines mi vida de tu halo celestial**

**Condena al guisa de mis actos y buen decir**

**Tan Contrario a mi buena estrella **

**Que se que no he logrado mi redención**

**Y que eres antípoda (10) a ésta orbe cruel**

**Eres mi intrínseca loca obsesión**

**No seré nunca el catador de tu nívea piel**

**Moriré sumiso a este amor sin razón**

**Que solo por ti he conocido el amor.**

_**Neil Leegan**_

**__**

_**Notas**_: (1)** zalaga**: Muchacha (2)** Celosía**: Enrejado que se coloca en ventanas para poder ver sin ser visto. (3) **Hamartia**: es una palabra griega usada por Aristóteles. Que significaría como trágico error. Es el intento fallido de un héroe trágico en hacer lo correcto, donde sencillamente "lo correcto es imposible" (Uff no se ustedes pero esta palabra le viene como anillo al dedo a Neil) (4) **Madrigal**; poema breve amoroso (5**) Amartelado**; Profundamente enamorado (6**) Neblí**; Ave de rapiña similar al halcón (7) **Penhaligon's**; perfumes artesanales de Inglaterra desde 1870, que proveía a la familia real británica. (8) **Coridón**; El zafiro y el Rubí son dos variedades de este mineral… aquí Neil hace mención al Rubí. (9) **Posies**; son poemas breves que se inscribían en la edad media en los anillos de compromiso y matrimonio. (10)**Antípoda**; Habitante de un punto con respecto a otro lugar, totalmente opuesto.

Un poema arte mayor, verso blanco, apasionado, lleno de confesiones, un peculiar romanticismo y es que me imagino a un Neil obsesionado y ofuscado por conseguir el amor de la pecosa. Debe haberle dolido mucho ser rechazado por Candy…pobre.

Gracias por leer éste retal de la esencia de cada personaje…como me lo he imagino, como me he inspirado. Y reconozco que los antagonistas se han robado los mejores versos, me gusta darle fuerza a la imperfección humana.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	6. Incondicional

_**Incondicional **_

La faz perfecta en el murano de mi celda

Vionnet en crespón de sedas rosáceo

fulguran en mi silueta entre lágrimas de moisés.

Aromas del trío Floramar rocían mi piel

Es la estela del efluvio cálido que te llama.

En el peldaño sereño me presento ante ti.

Mi belleza femenina no te logra cautivar

Tu mirada etérea, indolente…otra vez

Vagando en la voz amante de tus desvelos.

No poseo dignidad que tu desprecio despojó

Serpenteando la gehena de este cariño

Y ese céfiro de rosas te recuerda otro querer

Esta alma errante te esperará por siempre.

Me declaro Incondicional a esta tristeza

Que soy estera de tu desprecio casual.

Molino de emoción en el torrente de tu abrazo

En este vertiginoso carrusel de realismo mágico

Alucinando perdida en el vaivén de tus zarcos ojos

Quimeras que hechizan tu sublime corazón

Incondicional espera de mis zafiros que te buscan

Como malditas adamas en neblina me pierdo.

En el fanal de mis ilusiones de luna gris

Con castillos de aire que aguardan tú visita

Campanas de mímulo de sol adornan mi atardecer

Carcome entrañas mi envidia, que se engarza en mi alma

Que son para mi amiga tus estafetas de oculta pasión.

Huyen de mis manos como agua la esperanza de tu amor

¿Que vaticinan esos estrelleros lejanos del edén?

¿Vendavales o paz? … ¿Amor o lejanía?

¿Esperanza u olvido?... ¿Vida o muerte?

Navego entre piélagos de incertidumbres

Al ver que mi triste vida puerto certero no tendrá

Lejos de ti se que no sobreviviría jamás.

Tallando con mi soledad zéjeles de cariño

Pergamino secreto de ocre color te prometen

Que mi amor incondicional aquí te aguardara…

**Annie Brightter**

_**Notas**__: El personaje de Annie, la "amiga" de Candy una chica insegura, introvertida, soñadora, femenina, dependiente… defectos y cualidades, que ustedes deben saber bien (la quieran o la odien). Aqui ella misma se autodefine como: incondicional al amor de Archie y creo que si era capaz de luchar por lo que quería ¿Acaso no siguió a Archie hasta Londres para ir al mismo colegio? Mhhhh… Un poema Arte mayor, sencillo, con metáforas, hipérbaton, preguntas retóricas y términos de época, tiene la fuerza sutil de una promesa: La de la persistencia. _

_**Murano**__: Isla de Italia donde se fabricaron los primeros espejos de cristal. __**Vionnet:**__ Diseñadora francesa __**Lágrimas de Moisés;**__ son adornas que se usan en bordados ¿Lentejuelas? __**Floramar**__; perfume de T Jones de 1915 que tiene el aroma de 3 flores. __**Molino de emoción en el torrente de tu abrazo; **__En este verso me refiero a la sensación de bailar un Vals Vienes baile prohibido en unos años (1800 o mas) por que era considerado inmoral y que mucho menos debería ser bailado por una dama soltera. __**Realismo mágico**__; Este término se usa en literatura que mezcla la realidad objetiva con aspectos mágicos. __**Adamas**__; Palabra griega y significa: Invencible, así se le llamaba a los Diamantes antiguamente. __**Mímulo**__; Es una flor y en el poema cobra el sentido de que en flores de Bach sirve para tratar los miedos, ayuda a los tímidos y les da fortaleza y valor._

_Gracias por leer..._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	7. Rigor Mortis

**Rigor Mortis**

Un ritual entre el sonido de solemnes gaitas

Único soneto de adiós que se vuelve mi eco

en éste semblante **estantigua **del yermo.

Corazón vestido con **adargas** de indiferencia

jurando con el metálico sabor de mí llaga

La rosa que cae en tu lecho de piedra perpetua

Sella este pacto de amor entre tú y yo

Que no volveré amar a nadie más después de ti.

Elevando mi mirada a ese cielo nebuloso

Me entrego por completo a la **estigie** de esta vida

Que no concibo mi alegría sin salvia de tu sonrisa

Escorando en el vergel azul del limbo

Sed narcótica de las retentivas de tu felicidad

El pendón estrellado de valiente infante

Es el ropaje en que mi consuelo se abraza

Bergantín de mi inercia de sombras

Las cuentas **amatistas **púrpuras de **alahé**

En el brillo céreo de mis manos álgidas del dolor.

Florinete de metal apunta contra mi pecho

Un ángel la arrebata con desespero

dejando que el manantial de mis lagrimas

bañen las mejillas que rozaron tus labios.

Me repito en el cerrazón de este santuario

Cargando tus óbolos en un cofre de cristal

Rigor mortis, ángel de luz azabache

¿Dónde esta el latir de este corazón?

En esta congoja en que me he sumido

Labios besando terra divina a sus pies

Derrotada, herida y acabada.

Pater noster, qui es in caelis…

Serafines de marfil me observan

Sanctificétur nomen tuum

Dios existe, me murmura una misa de sol

Adveniat regué tuum

En el vitral tricolor nimbo de tu mirada

Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra

Tienes en tus manos benditas mi alma errante

Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hódie,

Cielo que me ofreces del amuleto de cuentas

Et dimitte nobis débita nostro,

Sicut in caelo et in terra

Ofendida he renegado de tu sabiduría

Lo sostengo en la agonía de esta devoción

En esta ermita de paz celestial que te cobija

¿Por qué me has abandonado entonces?

Sicut et nos dimittímus debitóribus nostris

Musito postrada en el cieno de mi desolación

Et ne nos indúcas intentationem

Recito con el impío de ese altar de oro

Esta tierra se ha vuelto el averno del dolor

Epitafio de mis sueños febriles

Te has llevado a la razón de mi vida a tu gloria

Sed libera nos a malo… Amen

¿Qué peor mal que no tenerlo aquí?

¿Dónde estas que me has dejado a la deriva?

Voz sumisa en el eclipse de un adiós

Tu alma en el zaguán de los **pasamientos**

De gris color se ciñen mis ojos

La **brisa genciana** me abraza por última vez

en esta partida eterna de tu ser.

¿Estas aun aquí cerca de mi?

Cerrando mis ojos de la razón logro verte

Llévame contigo a tu arcadia celestial

Silueta de luces giran a mí alrededor

Estafeta de tus últimas palabras

En la pareja de guiñoles de paz.

De Hojas secas a flores en alegría estival

Lluvia de sanación y sol de energía

En la penumbra de mi infinito dolor

Hégira de fe renacer violáceo

Rigor mortis parte de la vida que he surcado

La vorágine de negro color en que viví

Tuvo melodía de esperanzas eternas

El tiempo mi compañero de viaje

En ese sendero que me queda por andar

Con tu amor por siempre en mi alma

Te llevare conmigo para toda la vida…

_** Patty O'Brian**_

**Notas**: Este es un poema blanco, metáforas, juegos de palabras y oraciones en latín. El rigor de la muerte pasa por etapas y aquí se dividen en estrofas en este poema con mas que los seis sentidos puestos. La oración integra es el padre nuestro en latín.

**Estantigua**: Fantasma. **Adargas**: Escudo de cuero de la edad media. **Estigie**: Laguna del infierno. **Amatista**: Mineral, variedad del cuarzo que acá cobra el sentido otorgado en la edad media donde el cristianismo era llevado como símbolo de renuncia a los bienes materiales y simboliza la sabiduría divina ¿Existe un rosario así? No lo se…como ya dije aquí cobra sentido la piedra. **Pasamientos**: Momento de muerte que quiere decir; el pasar de una vida a otra. **Arcadia**; Lugar de Grecia donde poetas hacían sus composiciones **Voz sumisa**: Voz baja **Brisa Gencinia**; me refiero a la flor "Energía Azul" que en Flores de Bach combate el desaliento. Los colores tienen una connotación importante sobretodo el violáceo… que es el color que trasmuta la energía negativa en positivo

El dolor de la perdida de Stear hace que Patty se exprese de esa manera visceral, desesperación, soledad, angustia. Hay incomprensión humana ante la muerte, cuestionamientos de fe, añoranza. ¿Les ha pasado que el dolor del alma supera cualquier dolor físico? (esta es una pregunta retórica)….Adrenalina diría un científico… yo le llamo infierno del dolor…hasta la oscuridad de la pena absoluta tiene melodía… ¿Cómo escucharla? De las manos de la oración. Lo siento si les he deprimido.

Gracias por leer.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	8. Atmanjali

**Atmanjali**

****

Ave María en el crucifijo de marfil

Romería del clamor en alma solaz.

Mi atavío perpetuo de novia de Dios

Anacoste oscuro que cubre mi figura.

Tañido de lejanas campanas de bronce

ojos vítreos se entregan a la meditación

Manos Atmanjali piden tu presencia

Ante el viso del cáliz vermail a tus pies

Gracia plena en el murmullo silente

Deificando a los niños, Ángeles de amor

Hijos de mi regazo y compañía de mi vida.

Invocando una oración en este humilde vergel

Hogar que cobija coros de alegría

rosas en la llanura de éste tu refugio

Virgen de celofán, en el fulgor de arco iris

perfume de lirios… Benedicto tu in muliéribus

Manos Atmanjali ruego de energía bendita

del libro sagrado en el facistol de este templo.

Evocando el canto de ese ángel fugitivo

pecosa indócil de ojos en pradera estival

Volatinera en el padre árbol, confidente de paz.

En su interrogante, las pupilas la curiosidad

En la espera de la verdad que quiera descifrar

¿Cómo debo pedirle a Dios para ser escuchada?

Enseño la fuerza de alahe manantial del corazón

De rodillas en el gesto de nuestras manos

Energía terrenal de palabras al suave compás

dulce minuto azul de una plegaria matinal

Hoy tras esa hermoso ensueño de mi ayer

Pido por la ventura de mi pecosa ya mujer

que acepté aquí…como una hija más

Renuevo mi voto divino de manos atmanjali…

Hojas de ocaso en la ventisca tibia otoñal

Tiempo feliz escurre como arena entre dedos

Continúo aquí con la ronda de serafines a mi paso

Tedeum que elevan esas voces una vez más.

**_Hermana Maria_**

**__**

**__**

**Notas**: **Anacoste**: Es una tela que emplean para sus hábitos, algunas órdenes religiosas. **Vermail** así se le conoce a la técnica de bañar la plata en oro, que se origino en Francia a mediados del siglo XVIII y muy común en artículos litúrgicos. **Volatinera **Quiere decir Acróbata. **Benedicto tu in muliéribus**; fragmento del Ave maría en latín que significa Bendita tu eres entre todas las mujeres. **Alahé:** Quiere decir a la fe Minuto azul:

Como me inspiré para hacer este poema. La hermana María recuerda a Candy en su paso por el Hogar de Pony y un minuto en especial: Cuando y como le enseñó a orar con la fuerza de la fe, tras la pregunta de ella de cómo hablar con Dios. Le enseña un simple gesto común en los mudras: Atmanjali es el gesto que muchos hicimos de niños, unir las palmas de las manos para orar o algunas religiones solo para agradecer. Antiguamente eso estaba autorizado solo para sacerdotes; pero eso se ha modificado y hasta se aplica para el yoga. Y si, tiene una especial energía al efectuarlo, en distintos planos… en el espiritual nos coloca en contacto directo con Dios y su energía. Toda esta formación es la que acompañó a la pecosa, forjó su carácter y por sobretodo fueron parte de sus creencias… durante toda su vida ¿no?

Gracias por leer.

**Ladyzafiro**


	9. Quédate

**Quédate**

El acedo de la malta a mis labios

Vatted, brebaje sublime y adictivo

Subsana mis penas de amor y mis agravios,

que del pasado vuelven a ser jarabe curativo.

En el olvido voluntario de mis errores…

Quédate recuerdo

Quédate amor mío

Brezos que adornan este camino

Atenas del norte que a dos amantes cobijó

Días estivales son el ayer de mi destino

y del céfiro de amapolas nos despojó.

En el olvido voluntario de mis errores…

Quédate melancolía

Quédate amor mío

En el cielo rojizo azulado

tendido a tus pies, a tu merced.

Al abrigo de tus caricias siempre a tu lado,

a la sed de tus besos caigo aquí a tu red.

En el olvido voluntario de mis errores…

Quédate en mis sueños

Quédate amor mío

El gimmel en el metal del cielo

A tu alma lo perenne de este amor

Recuerdo de mis manos en tu vestido de terciopelo,

este castillo que testigo fue, de mi dotes de seductor.

En el olvido voluntario de mis errores

Quédate memoria

Quédate amor mío

Amarte y honrarte en la luna llena

Perfume de rosas en mi mente se han quedado.

Que el edén del éxtasis no sea más una condena

y que esas estrellas, sean testigo que por ti sigo perturbado.

En el olvido voluntario de mis errores…

Quédate dicha plena

Quédate amor mío

Promesas al viento se desvanecen

Tu cabello de oro entre mis dedos

Fuimos amantes, en que juntos amanecen

Que el álgido adiós fue todo para decirnos.

En el olvido voluntario de mis errores…

Quédate arrepentimiento

Quédate amor mío

Pétalos y luces de sol en tu sonrisa

Mi abrazo apasionado se aferra a tu silueta,

tus versos de amor, en esta mañana sean mi premisa

de tus labios, provocadora y sensual mujer coqueta

En el olvido voluntario de mis errores…

Quédate pasión

Quédate amor mío

Me escabullo de este laberinto de honor

El beneplácito de mi apellido

Abre las puertas y sonrisas por un favor

pero no el cariño que sólo tú me has ofrecido.

En el olvido voluntario de mis errores…

Quédate por siempre sentimientos

Quédate aquí, amor mío

_**Richard Grandchester**_

_**Notas:**_ **Vatted**: Es un tipo de whisky escocés. **Atenas del norte**: es uno de los nombres que se le dio a Edimburgo . **Gimmel**: Significa Gemelos es un estilo de sortija de compromiso muy conocida en la época del renacimiento que lleva dos o tres aros y que se despliegan en abanico. **En el metal del cielo**: Hace alusión al platino.

Aquí expreso el sentir y el minuto en que el recuerdo se apodera de la nostalgia del Duque Richard Grandchester por la única mujer que — a pesar de todo — amó: Eleanor Baker.

Este poema ha sido presentado recientemente en la GF 2008

Gracias por leer.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	10. Te diré

_**Te diré**_

Soy tu aliado y confidente

Tú guardián y viajero impaciente,

en busca de senderos de olvidos,

y en el paso incierto de un adiós.

Génesis de éste impetuoso sentir,

que busca de tu alma para sobrevivir

En pugna con mi terca razón…

Sé que ya no tengo ninguna salvación.

Perdido en tu mirar, te quiero aquí expresar,

lo que siempre te he querido contar…

Con vehemencia en la sangre te buscaré

y con una mirada furtiva te diré:

Que de tus lóbregos momentos,

aquí estaré apaciguando tus tormentos.

Sin resistencia me he vuelto en tu fiel nochero,

y en velar tus sueños, sólo yo quiero ser el primero.

Que de tus incansables e infinitos viajes

sea tu último destino estos parajes.

Soy tu amigo fiel y verdadero

y me he vuelto tu único paradero.

Que de tu ida y venida,

En mis brazos seas bien recibida.

Y me haré de tus sueños el pertinaz vigilante

para ser de tu vida, alguien importante.

Que de tus risas y dulce alegría,

contagies mi alma de tu algarabía.

En cuestión de amor, sólo tú me vuelves un principiante

Y me haré de ti, el devoto espectador amante.

Te diré lo que en vano he callado.

Te diré lo que mi alma febril te ha susurrado

y en esta mañana, no me iré de aquí vencido,

sin antes haberte dicho todo lo que por ti he sentido…

_**William A. Andley**_

_**Notas: **_Este es un poema sencillo, con un simple juego de rimas consonantes. Aquí se expresa el sentir de Albert por Candy, en esa lucha interna por buscar la forma de confesar que un sentimiento de amistad —en tiempos de convivencias— se transmutó en un profundo y silencioso amor. Para quienes creen en ésta posibilidad.

Con todo cariño a mis buenas amigas Albertfans, a quienes aprecio mucho por allá por Candy Blanca: PCR, PattyAd, Hakel, Wenlo y Dani.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	11. A través del Universo

**_A __través del universo_**

Voy, como una golondrina de invierno

que en aire, ruta de dolor me enseña.

Blasón enemigo va en este averno,

"caelo ad terra": ésta fue mi reseña

··························

Viaje y promesa que se ha vuelto eterno,

en nubes, sonrisa de mi trigueña.

Este día voy por tu abrazo tierno

que de mi corazón ya tú eres dueña

·························

Sí, me voy a través de este universo.

Sólo una estrella, traerla conmigo

luz de fe volverla, en un dulce verso.

···························

La luna traigo para estar contigo.

Inmortal seré por tan sólo un beso

y ser tu ángel de paz, tu fiel amigo.

_**Stear Cornwell**_

_**Notas**_: _Este es un sencillo soneto que lleva por título: "A través del universo", inspirada en la canción de los Beatles: Across the universe. Si este poema tuviera melodía que sea bajo la versión cantada por Fiona Apple. Es así como imagino los últimos minutos de Stear -uno de mis personajes favoritos-, en el medio del caos de lo que significa vivir una guerra. Recordando a Patty su sonrisa, la añoranza de un abrazo… una despedida necesaria donde le desea por sobretodo que siga viviendo._

_Gracias por leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	12. Amor en Silencio

_**Amor en silencio**_

_De esa sonrisa_

_que a medias y tímida,_

_en vez primera me has regalado_

_y mi atención has llamado._

_Sé que sólo de fieles amigos_

_me has tristemente dibujado._

··········································

_De esos labios_

_Perfectos e inquietos,_

_que no le he prodigado ni besos,_

_ni confesión de amor._

_Sólo quedarán palabras de amistad_

_y en silencio se recluirán._

··········································

_De esas manos_

_y su tersa tibieza,_

_que sólo por segundos rocé_

_y mis esperanzas han resurgido otra vez._

_Desde ese instante te volviste entonces,_

_en la dueña de mis sueños incumplidos._

··········································

_De ese florecer de tu figura_

_que del ayer al hoy_

_en única, perfecta_

_y hermosa mujer te convirtió._

_Sé que a mi norte no has llegado_

_y en las noches conmigo jamás has soñado._

··········································

_De esas lágrimas_

_que febriles extrañan y traen,_

_el dolor de un amor perdido._

_En tu cercanía me desvelo pensando_

_¿Cómo logro borrarlas_

_de tu rostro bendito y angelical?_

··········································

_Nada tuve …_

_y tanto he deseado._

_Nada pedí…_

_y tanto me ha sido regalado._

_Nada has escuchado…_

_y tanto sin querer te he contado._

_Nada he exigido…_

_y tanto en susurros he rogado._

_Es en vano la espera,_

_el minuto y la instancia._

_No hay tiempo futuro_

_y este sentir se convertirá por siempre,_

_en un amor en silencio…_

_**Archibald Cornwell**_

_**Notas**__**: **__Poema que refleja el sentir de Archie hacia Candy. Desde que la vio por primera vez y de manera paulatina fueron creciendo sus sentimientos y convirtiéndose en un inevitable: "Amor en el silencio"._

_Gracias por leer_

_**Ladyzafiro**_


End file.
